Valentine's Day Ball
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is the Valentine's Day special! Please read the story to understand and then review plz! some are giving are giving me either 1 or more characters I figured to just say list all characters you would like to be paired up with. Limit is ten per person.
1. TeaserBeginning

Your doorbell rang and you answered it but no one was there, except a vase of your favorite flowers with a note that read,

_, come to the Hetalia Valentine's Day Ball and meet me at the middle of the dance floor. Would you be my valentine?

-Signed, you're secret admirer.

The note was typed so you had no idea who it was.

I come out of nowhere, "Hiya everyone! It's me, Warriorlass, and I'm here to say that this is the Valentine's Day Special I'm working on, but from now until the fourteenth send me who you want to be your valentine. This WILL have all the characters that you give me. Unlike the Parenting series where only the five became parents. No, this time all the characters will have a chance to be a prominent character. This will be a multi chapter story with each chapter being for the specific country. The only part about this that makes it like Parenting, is that the characters with the most votes will have a more defined story for the chapter, not too much, but just enough. So let the race begin! Please review with your desired Valentine!" Prussia grinned, and took my hand, "Well come on then my valentine." I blushed deeply, "Yes sir."


	2. Up to 10 Secret Admirers

"Oh and by the way guys, if the updated summary didn't catch you attention I'm pretty sure this will. YOU CAN HAVE MORE THAN ONE SECRET ADMIRER CHOICE! BUT NO MORE THAN 10 PER PERSON AND YOU CAN'T CHOOSE THE SAME PERSON TWICE OR ANYTHING. UP TO 10 DIFFERENT PEOPLE! Thanks for listening!" I said. "Varriorlass!" Prussia whined. "Coming sweetheart! Talk at cha later guys!" I said as Prussia pulled me aways.


	3. TALK SHOW VDAY SPECIAL

"Okay everybody! This is Warriorlass, I want to announce something, on the 14th of this month, I will be having an all day fanservice. So if you want to get romantically involved with your favorite boy(s) on that day, send me, a message and I will have the boy(s) out for you. Just list what you want them to do or whatever, but this is not limited to heterosexual, if you want yaoi fanservice tell me, and I will have them do whatever you wish, though if it isn't as good as you would hope, I'm sorry, and I would hope that you forgive me. But any pairing, whether canon, or crack or whatever, you want it, you got it. If you want my Prussia, go ahead. I'm not above letting him have fun on that day." I winked. "So I hope to hear your fangirly or fanboyish (if your gay and like yaoi) requests. With that I can't wait to take in your requests!"


	4. MINOR DECENT MAJOR huh?

I walked into the room, "Alright guys! Thanks for giving me who all you wanted for the Valentine's Day Ball, but I'm officially no longer taking in anymore guys. I've got the amount for this year. So good luck next year, anyways this year thanks to the final entry early this morning, I was able to make two last placements. You see, I will be having three different story settings. There will be a minor storyline for those who got 1-3 votes. A decent story for 4-6, and anyone who had 7+ will have a major story. So those who got a **MINOR** story this year, is:

Japan

Scotland

Netherlands

Austria

Iceland

Russia

Greece

Turkey

Sweden

Switzerland

Australia

South Korea

Romania

Poland

Denmark."

"And under the **DECENT **story, there are:

Norway

Italy

Germany

Lithuania

England

France (originally was on the **MINOR** list)

China."

"And under **MAJOR** there is the following (and in this order of votes too!):

Romano (11 votes)

America (9 votes)

Prussia

Canada

Spain

(The last three all barely made it with 7 votes, so of course they were previously all on the **DECENT** list)

So there they are. This year's major Valentines!"


	5. Japan

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "J-Japan!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

"You're as lovely as a Sakura tree, so would you be my cherry blossom?"

You giggled at the sentimental pickup line, "Of course I will Japan."

"Good, now here's your Valentine's Day gift." He said and knelt, taking your hand, looking handsome in his formal outfit.

"My sweet pink blossom,

You float in the gentle breeze,

My sweet valentine."

"Oh! A haiku, I love poetry!"

He grinned lightly, "I know you do, and that's why I gave you a taste of Japanese poetry. Miss _, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I've liked you for a long time, so I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Then may I ask you to dance with me, my valentine?" He said placing a cherry blossom in your hair behind your ear. You blushed and took his proffered hand, and nodded. He took you onto the dance floor and you danced the night away.


	6. Scotland

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "S-Scotland!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

"Hey lassie, I think you belong here with me." The Scotsman said with a sly grin.

You blushed, "How do you figure?"

"Cause Lassie always comes home." He said pulling you in close to him.

"Scotland, you're such a flirt." You grinned blushing brighter.

"Aye, I am, and I would be more so if I had a drink down me, but I wanted to stay sober for you my bonny lass." He turned to one of the butlers and the guy shortly brought Scotland his bagpipes, and you stood and watched the man in the kilt playing that sweet and sharp music. The others danced to it, with joy. You had tears pouring from your eyes at the uplifting music.

Afterwards he pinned in your hair a cute clip with a thistle, "My country's national emblem, it saved us from the invasion of the Norse, and I want you to be my thistle, so whenever I go into war, I know my thistle will always be there to back me up, and save me, and my heart."

You melted into his embrace as he kissed you again and asked, "Would you be my girlfriend?" "I'd be crazy not to want to; I've been crushing on you since forever. Of course I want to be your girlfriend."


	7. Netherlands

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "N-Netherlands!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

He gave you a light smile and placed a tulip in your hair, and had one in his lapel, "We should make like a flower and connect our tulips."

You giggled, "I'm not sure if that's how that pickup line goes, but it's so adorable I don't care."

Nethelands smiled and handed you a fluffy white rabbit plush doll, "This is also for you."

"Oh! This is so cute!" You exclaimed happily and hugged it.

"You're so cute when you're happy and blushing. I want to always see you like that." He said.

You smiled and blushed brighter, "Well you can, if you ask."

He chuckled, "Alright then, _, would you go out with me?"

"I wouldn't want anything else."

Netherlands collected you into his arms and kissed you, "The first kiss wasn't good enough for me, and I don't think a million would suffice either." You blushed and kissed him back, "Then let's try for more than a million kisses."


	8. Iceland

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "I-Iceland!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

Iceland handed you a Mountain's Avens, his national flower, and held your hand while gazing into your eyes, "I was as my name suggests, but because I met you, I turned green."

You laughed, "I love geographical references in pickup lines, you're just way to cute."

Iceland smiled and tied a thick lock of your hair with a magenta-red ribbon. "It's the one I used to have on my bird, I can always get him another. But I wanted something to give to you that meant how much you meant to me."

"Oh...Iceland." You breathed close to tears as you hugged him, he leaned his head down and kissed you, "I will only permit tears of happiness to drain down your face; anything else is unacceptable. I don't think I could handle seeing you sad. So, in order to ensure that, you will be my girlfriend, won't you?"

"Of course Iceland, I wouldn't have it any other way."

He grinned, "Then let's dance shall we?"

You nodded and let him lead the way as he waltzed you around the room dazzling everyone on the perfection of your moves. You didn't have to know you where to go, because in his eyes, you knew the dance by heart. It was the dance of love.


	9. Greece

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "G-Greece!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

"Are you Aphrodite in disguise, because you're the most gorgeous woman in here." He said and handed you an anemone, "This is called anemone, or the wind flower, and like the tragic love story, I want our love to be as powerful as hers and Adonis's."

You blushed, "I know the story, but you've never told it to me, in your words."

Greece chuckled, "Then maybe I should tell it to you, while I show you why Greece is highly rated on-," You kissed him deeply and then finished for him, using your own words, "The original sin poll?"

He laughed, "Whatever you prefer to call it, my goddess of love and beauty."

You blushed and smiled, "I do prefer that, by making it sound innocent, it makes it all the more dirty for me."

"I don't understand your logic, but you've always been so unique, that's one of the many things I like about you, so will you be my girlfriend?"

"As long as your Greek legends live on, I shall."

He looked at you puzzled, "Why do you say that?" You laughed and kissed him, "Because everyone knows that the Greek legends will never die." You said as he smiled and danced the night away with you.


	10. Russia

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "R-Russia!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

"I hate where I live now, da." He said placing a headband with a sunflower on it, in your hair.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there aren't many, if any, sunflowers where I live, and that's what reminds me of you. They are only half as beautiful as you, but I live to see another sunflower, just so I can capture the image of your face again."

"Then I'll make sure that I build a greenhouse in your home, that way you can always see me."

"Da, how about you become one with Mother Russia and we can build the greenhouse together, my little one."

"Sounds heavenly." You said as you let him whisk you into his arms with a deep and loving kiss as he made you feel light footed as he mastered the dance floor, with his deep and powerful strides. His violet eyes filled you with thoughts of long nights cuddling by a fire, and talking late into the night. You couldn't imagine life without your giant Russian man. He was a garden of sunflowers to you as well, every time you saw a sunflower, or ate a seed; you always saw his face smiling at you with such vividness. Russia was everything you wanted and ever needed. He was as much your sunflower, as you were his.


	11. Austria

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "A-Austria!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

He nodded and smiled, blushing lightly as he handed you an edelweiss, the flower of his proud nation, "There's not a single symphony I know, that can match the beauty of the melodies your eyes and voice plays for me."

You melt as his gracious words, "Austria, that's the most beautiful pickup line I've ever heard."

"And it's the truth." He said, "Now, if you please, I would like to give you the barest hint of how much I care about you, this is an original piece I wrote for you, it's called, 'The Magic of _'." Austria turned and walked to a grand piano and played the most beautiful piece your ears had ever heard.

When he finished you wiped away tears of bliss, "That was the most brilliant masterpiece I've ever heard. But I think I have an idea what I mean to you, and that's only a fraction of what you mean to me, Austria."

"Good to know, then I expect that if I asked you to go out with me, you won't reject me?"

"Never, I want you with me forever."

"Then I shall be yours, and you shall be mine. I've never had a girlfriend that could outshine the stars."


	12. Turkey

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "T-Turkey!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

He handed you a carnation and smiled crookedly, making him all the sexier, "Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

You blushed bright red and giggled with giddiness as he took you chin and kissed you deeper than before.

"Turkey, do you like me?" You asked.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be your valentine tonight, now would I?" He grinned.

"Then would you do something for me?"

"Oh! That's what it was! I forgot to give you a gift!" Turkey said smacking his head.

"Don't worry, what I'm about to ask will compensate for that."

"Then yes, anything for you baby."

"Take off the mask."

He grinned slyly and did so. "Why do you cover your handsome face?" You asked. Turkey laughed, "Because I'm usually so sexy that no one can match me, until today that is. Because you succeed me."

"Was that supposed to be another pickup line?"

"No, but it can be whatever you want it to be. As long as you'll be my girlfriend."


	13. Sweden

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "S-Sweden!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

He nodded and handed you some forget-me-nots. You took the flowers and smelled them, "They're wonderful, thank you Sweden." You noticed that he was staring at you as if paralyzed with bewilderment.

"Sweden...why aren't you saHe nodded and handed you some forget-me-nots. You took the flowers and smelled them, "They're wonderful, thank you Sweden." You noticed that he was staring at you as if paralyzed with bewilderment.

"Sweden...why aren't you saying anything?"

Sweden grinned as if he had been planning this, "Y'u t'k my br'th aw'y."

You laughed in understanding now and you kissed him deeply, he held you tight and suddenly you felt something on your neck and you pulled away to look at it, it was a beautiful diamond necklace, "Oh my gawd! Sweden, thank you! This is gorgeous!" You said as you held onto him tighter.

"W'ld y'u be my g'rlfr'nd?"

"Of course I would, I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember!"

"Th'n l't's l't o'r f'r'v'r, st'rt t'd'y." He said as he pulled you into a demanding kiss.


	14. Australia

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "A-Australia!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

"Hey sheila, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

He handed you a crocodile purse filled with wild flowers, "Be unique and different say yes."

You laughed and said, "Yes to what?"

"The question I'm about to ask." He said teasingly.

"And what's the question?"

"Would you go out with me?"

"In that case, my answer will always and forever be 'yes'."

Australia grinned and pulled you into a deep and passionate kiss.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're the wildest and most beautiful creature that's walked this planet."

You kissed him with a grin.


	15. Switzerland

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "S-Switzerland!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

"Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death! So for my health and yours, JUST SAY YES!"

You laughed until your cheeks burned with mirth, "Using your neutriality for humor and flirtation, one of the many things I can say that turn me on about you."

Switzerland smiled and said, "Well I also have another good pick up line, but you can't tell a soul, because I'm only supposed to say one."

"And what is it?" You asked with a gleam of laughter still caught in your eyes.

"If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents."

"Anything else?" You laughed again.

Switzerland chuckled, "You put the sharp in sharp cheddar."

"Good, because that's my favorite."

Switzerland couldn't help himself as he pulled you into his arms and said, "Then will you be my girlfriend?" As he asked that, he attached a pair of crystal heart-shaped earrings in your ears.

"For as long as forever lasts." You said.


	16. South Korea

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "S-South Korea!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

"Da ze!" He exclaimed and grabbed your breasts, squeezing them lightly, and slipped something in the cup of your bra.

You blushed and pulled it out and was surprised and a little suspicious, when you saw it was a coupon for a free full body massage.

"What kind of massage are we talking here?" You asked.

He grinned with lights twinkling mischievously in his eyes, "Both kinds, a real deal that can only be made in South Korea Da ze!"

You saw a banner that said, Valentine Pickup Line, "Are you supposed to give me a pickup line?"

He nodded and blushed.

You figured he was going to say a pervy one and you'd end up smacking him, but instead he smiled softly and took your hands in his, and said, "If I had to choose between breathing or loving you, I would say "I love you" with my last breath!"

You blushed and gave him a sweet smile that had always been your favorite.

You pulled him closer to you and kissed him.

"So will I get slapped if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

You laughed, "No."

"Good then will you?"

"Yes."


	17. Romania

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "R-Romania!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

You blushed deeply as he gave you a dark and devilishly sexy smile, and bit your neck.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, taking a bite out of crime."

"What?"

"Well it has to be illegal to look that good!" Romania smiled, licking his lips.

You blushed, "Oh, well then, I oughtta take a bite out of you."

"No good."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm no where near as stunning as you."

You giggled and he kissed you, while placing a purple rose in your hair.

"There, now to give you a gift." He said and held you closer and bit you again, only this time releasing his venom so you could join him as a vampire.

"What exactly are you giving me?" You breathed.

"Eternal life and beauty, so we can never be without each other."

"So are you asking me out?"

"Until we no longer exist." He grinned, nodding.


	18. Poland

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "P-Poland!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

Poland tossed his hair and smirked, you were astonished how amazing he looked in his light pink formal outfit, and he pulled you close saying, "You shouldn't wear makeup. It's like totally messing with perfection!"

You laughed kindly at his words, and he grinned as he tied a hot pink choker necklace with a beautiful pendant on it around your neck.

"Oh Poland, this is gorgeous."

"Well you have to like be totally fashionable tonight."

"You're just the sweetest."

Poland blushed and waved it off, "Not as sweet as you. Anyways like do you want to dance?"

You nodded and he swept you into a wonderful dance, you had no idea how great of a dancer he was. You had seen him dance to hip-hop and other dancing songs, but never to something like this.

"So _, you wanna be my girl? Or should I just steal you away?"

You kissed him deeply, "Poland, you can steal me anytime you want, but my answer to your first question will always be 'yes'."

He grinned and claimed your lips once more.


	19. Denmark

You searched through your closet; you didn't think anyone was going to ask you to the ball. But you had bought a formal dress just in case. You laid it on your bed and started listening to music and tried to remember all the dances you had learned, and even went onto your computer and looked some up on the internet, just to be sure you knew how they went. After all, you didn't want to be stepping on anyone's foot.

When it was an hour before sunset, you opened the door with your dress on, and you were startled by the limousine that pulled up at your house. Your breath was caught, as the chauffer went and opened the door for you, "Madame." He said with a nod. You blushed as you carefully sat in the luxurious car, and listened to beautiful music as you drank your favorite flavor of sparkling cider.

The limo let you out and you climbed the stairs with an escort, and he led you to the double doors of the World Meeting Mansion. When the doors opened you couldn't see anyone in the middle of the dance floor, yet. "Announcing Miss _!" The crowd cheered and clapped for their friend. You smiled and waved blushing like never before.

You went out onto the dance floor and everyone started dancing and after a few moments you began to think you got blown off when suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder. You spun around and were kissed deeply, when you broke apart, you saw your secret admirer. "D-Denmark!" You exclaimed, blushing a deep red. You had been crushing on him for ages and now he was here as YOUR secret admirer!

He chuckled, seeming slightly drunk, but just sober enough to have a straight head on his shoulders, "Sorry but you owe me a drink."

"What? Why?"

"Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine."

You laughed, "Well then I shouldn't buy you anymore, in case you keep dropping them."

He laughed at my teasing joke, he placed a crown of daisies upon your head, "There, now you look absolutely perfect."

You stroked his cheek and blushed, "Good, now I can match you."

"Heh, so you think, but you've got me beat a million fold."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Which is why I ask, would you be my girl?"

"I thought you'd never ask." You smiled.


End file.
